Interproximal stimulation long has been recommended in a total periodontal regimen because such stimulation 1) provides greater blood flow to an area which, because of its protected placement, does not permit the stimulatory effect provided by the normal masticatory process and 2) provides greater flow of crevicular fluid which helps cleanse the area and provides prostaglandins, polymorphonuclear leukocytes and immunoglobulins to provide a line of defense against bacteria and other deleterious agents.
The suggestions in the past have been to place wood, rubber or other substances, provided in a conical shape, into the interproximal areas and rather vigorously move them from side to side. This was to be done with enough vigor to provide the necessary stimulation but short of a force which would cause harm to these tissues.
Presently, a mechanical device is marketed which reputedly can provide the required stimulatory effect. This device, however provides rotary movement in only one direction thereby producing stimulation of an unequal force. This unidirectional rotary action actually causes a tickling sensation. This device also provides an action which could be too vigorous for the tissue especially if inflammation is present in the gingival tissue and the existence of inflammation in the gingivae is one of the reasons interdental stimulation is recommended.
Electric tooth brushes that are currently available employ either an oscillating or a rotating brush. The oscillating brushes effectively clean the flat surfaces of the teeth and give a physiologic massage to the gums to remedy lack of biting hard food. They are somehow less effective at removing plaque which collect on the interproximal surfaces of the teeth. The inorganic matter left in these areas will cause decay and gingiovitis.
The rotating brushes to date produce a tickling sensation and have proven less effective at cleaning the flat dental surfaces. Furthermore these tips however are sometimes shielded or are too large to clean the interproximal surfaces of the tooth. The shields are provided to protect the brush from scraping the inside of the cheek, tongue, or sensitive gum areas during the brushing operation. As such the shields prohibit using the end of the brush to clean the interproximal areas.
Furthermore the brushes are large so that when the bristles brush across the teeth, they sweep into the spaces between the teeth and hopefully remove the organic matter. Because of their size these brushes can not be used to clean all the interproximal areas thoroughly. The brush is too large to allow it to be maneuvered into some of the tighter areas of the mouth.
The sweeping of the bristles across the surface of the various crevices in the mouth does not permit the proper penetration needed for a thorough cleaning. Permanent dental prosthesis such as bridgework or procelain caps which require thorough cleaning, add to the ineffectiveness of the prior art devices.